Sin Eater
by azazelblackangel
Summary: Ever heard of the Sin Eater? Well, I, Tatsuki Arisawa, am one. Follow me as I dig deeper into my past to find my way to the future.
1. Prologue

_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff._

-Doctor Who

Kathy Nightingale: What did you come here for anyway?

Sally Sparrow: I love old things. They make me feel sad.

Kathy Nightingale: What's good about sad?

Sally Sparrow: It's happy for deep people.

_Forgiveness is the remission of sins. For it is by this that what has been lost, and was found, is saved from being lost again._  
Saint Augustine

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa awoke from her slumber feeling a tingling dread, a quiet foreboding. The clock read 3:00, true enough whatever lay beyond her window was covered in pitch black darkness. She sighed and stood up, getting ready for a bath. Besides the hollows that constantly patrolled the skies, and the shinigamis that are after them, what else could go wrong?

* * *

A.N. The first two quotes were from title/tt1000252/quotes . Just the prologue... :3


	2. Gathering Winds

Chapter 1:  
**Gathering Winds**

"My mom?" Tatsuki asked through the telephone. "Yeah, she is. Wait let me get her." Tatsuki sighed, covering the mouth piece. "Mom!" she cried out. "Aunt's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Tatsuki sighed again, drying her hair with the towel on her shoulder. The elder Arisawa lady was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast, and Tatsuki had just finished her bath when her mother told her to get the phone. They should really have another phone on kitchen counter. Why did her mother have so many things to attend to? The telephone cackled again. "Mom, she says it's urgent."

"I'm coming, damn it," her mother growled softly. "Suki-chan, would you kindly take care of the breakfast for me?" the woman spoke sweetly as she got hold of the phone. Tatsuki nodded. By the way her Aunt Tsukiko held her voice, she knew something was up. And when something was up, either her mother spends the whole day talking to the phone, or travels to fix things up.

Tatsuki frowned, looking at the mess of a meal. What was her mother cooking? Sometimes she cooks the most wonderful dishes but sometimes... Tatsuki shook her head.

"What?!" Tatsuki frowned peeking through the doorway, seeing her father just as quickly stepping beside her mother, tanned arms weaving protectively around the fairer form, as though afraid she might fall. "Why?" Her mother was pale shivering. "Yes, we'll come, by tomorrow maybe." "Tatsuki?" "Yes, they were fond of each other." Were? Tatsuki frowned, feeling an unwelcome dread settle in her heart, as the man's hold became tighter. There was something wrong. "She still has classes." "By tomorrow we will be there."

"What's wrong, Yuna?" he father's voice softly spoke, hugging the woman, who obviously needed some support. "Yuna?"

"Mom, what's wrong?" the younger Arisawa spoke, shuffling over to the woman.

"It's your uncle," she spoke. "He's no longer in this realm, Suki-chan."

(*.*)

"Tatsuki-chan, is there something wrong?" the redhead spoke, noticing her friend's silence. For the past few minutes that they were walking, Tatsuki had not bothered to speak, but rather seemed to be brooding over something.

"Huh?" Tatsuki uttered distracted. "Did you say anything, Inoue?"

Orihime frowned, "Tatsuki-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah," the girl smiled, looking at the other. "I'm fine, don't worry. Hey Inoue, what were the topics were gonna cover for our test today? I kinda forgot what it was." Tatsuki sighed to herself. Everything had been packed, her clothes and all the rest, this morning, in preparation for their travel tonight. The raven-head's thoughts drifted to her uncle. The man must have been in his late forties, still too young to die. Tatsuki frowned to herself. She'll deal with her emotions later. School, for now, is a welcome distraction.

"Well everything, I guess," the busty girl spoke, "It is a long exam."

"And you have to wonder how long," Tatsuki grumbled, at which Orihime just laughed. "She says it's gonna be this long and it ends up having another set of additional items, the sly woman."

"We can't do anything about it, Tatsuki-chan."

"True. But it won't stop me from grumbling," she muttered sullenly, scratching her raven locks.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called as the other orange-haired teen approached with a yawn. Right beside him was another raven head. "Kuchiki-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Inoue-san, Arisawa-san," the petite girl greeted back, ever politely.

"Morning Orihime, Tatsuki," Ichigo yawned.

"Morning, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki greeted, mind drifting off again. She somehow zoned them out as they talked about the most trivial things. Unwillingly, her mind took her to her uncle. She bit her lip annoyed. The man had been like a second father to her, the one who seemed to indulge her with everything she wanted. He would buy her anything she wanted, or teach her anything she'd want to learn, if not learn it with her. The man had been a brilliant baby sitter. What if shinigamis get to him before she properly says goodbye? Damn it, she was gonna tear up. Didn't she say that she'll sort it out later?

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime's voice floated to her, cutting through her sorrow, distracting her... for now. "Is there something wrong? You are awfully quiet."

"Ah, no it's nothing," she smiled, hoping they wouldn't see through it. "I'm just thinking of something." The three nodded and resumed their talk as Tatsuki hung back. Sometimes, it hurts that they don't see through it. Sometimes, it hurts that they don't try. Tatsuki shrugged it off, annoyed with herself. Why is she organizing a pity party to herself? 'Get a hold of yourself, Arisawa Tatsuki, something like that should not affect you!' she thought, roughly shoving all those emotions inside.

"We should hurry," Tatsuki spoke suddenly, eager to go to school for once. "If Chizuru's ahead of us it means we are about to be late." The three followed her line of vision and walked a bit faster. Indeed, the red head was ahead of them.

(*.*)

"Chizuru, you're early today."

"Of course, so that I can ambush, Ori-" Chizuru spoke, turning, grinning madly. And then she went pale. "...hi...me." She had just spoken her death wish. Tatsuki's fist sent her flying. "That was a wonderful technique, Arisawa," she spoke, holding her bleeding nose. "I will take note of that."

"No, Chizuru," the raven head spoke bored. "It was a punch, a punch." She sighed, shaking her head. "When will you ever learn, you pervert?"

"Never!" The woman grinned triumphantly. "I will have my vengeance on you, Arisawa Tatsuki. Mark my words."

"Yeah, I'll wait for it," Tatsuki spoke, resting her head on a hand, not in the mood to bicker. She hated it. Her thoughts were growing dark. "I terribly need a punching bag right now." Tatsuki looked up, seeing the horrified face of Chizuru, who had come up to her silently. "What? You'd want to volunteer?"

"Aha, aha, no," the girl spoke quickly, going back to her own seat. The bell rang and the classes started.

(*.*)

Tatsuki couldn't concentrate. She just couldn't hear their teacher as she stewed in her sorrow. She frowned, pretending to take down notes, but instead doodling random circles, lines, buildings. She realized too late that she was drawing the Kujo manor. She sighed, looking up to their teacher. She scowled again. She just couldn't concentrate.

"Sensei," Ichigo spoke. "I'm going to the comfort room." Tatsuki shook her head as the man dashed off. Quickly on his heels was Rukia.

Three, two, one, Tatsuki thought before looking outside. Yep, they were there traipsing off again. Today was going to be much annoying than most days, she thought as she watched the clock tick towards the end of the class.

(*.*)

Tatsuki looked around as their teacher droned on. Kiego was sleeping. Chizuru was busy staring at Orihime. Mizuiro seemed to be taking notes... seemed, as his pen made a line that was too long. He was probably doodling as she was. Ishida was struggling to listen and take notes at the same time. Rukia was doing the same. Orihime was on the verge of taking a nap. Ichigo was staring outside. She sighed looking up at the clock again. Why doesn't that cursed thing to run a bit more faster?

The shrill ring of the bell was a welcome sound, as their teacher ended his lecture. Everyone stood up, eager to leave, or eat their lunch, or perhaps just felt cramped, staying in the same position. Ichigo and the rest were already out. She frowned waiting a while before standing up. The milling students were getting on Tatsuki's nerve as she followed her busty friend who was with Ichigo.

Why does she even bother? Tatsuki sighed, taking a turn for the faculty room. It was a good thing that she had brought the excuse letter her mother had given her to excuse herself for the next week. Tatsuki knocked on the door. Lucky her, their adviser hadn't left for lunch.

"What is it, Arisawa-san?" the woman answered.

Tatsuki fidgeted, that was something she wasn't quite known to do, as she tried to word it tactfully. She can't. "My uncle died today, no, more of, they found his body today." Tatsuki sighed, trying to fight the shivers and sobs in her voice, and tears in her eyes. "We're going tonight, and spend the next week with them, so I'm going to be absent for the rest of the week and maybe next week as well." There she said it. She bit her lip, feeling the tears on her lids. Don't you dare to fucking fall, she growled.

The woman nodded sadly. "I understand." Tatsuki nodded, handing her the excuse letter. The girl seemed to be thoroughly affected by her uncle's death. "Would you want to take the day off?"

Tatsuki nodded again, afraid that if she speaks she'd cry. She left the faculty room for their classroom. She gathered her belongings and left.

She didn't want to stay for the rest of the day.

(*.*)

Orihime frowned looking around. "Have you guys seen, Tatsuki-chan?" Her question silenced the boys' banter on ladies.

"Wasn't she with you, Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he ate his lunch.

"I saw her go in the faculty room earlier," Mizuiro spoke, shrugging. "Maybe she got hold up there for a while."

"Isn't that her?" Ishida spoke, as he looked down on the school grounds. Indeed there was the lone figure of a woman walking towards the school gates, bringing her bag and all. "She might not be feeling good."

"That woman has the strength of a bull," Kiego spoke. "She wouldn't get sick easily."

"True," the rest agreed.

Orihime frowned. "Then why did she leave?" The rest shrugged continuing their meals. I'll check on her later, the redhead spoke, wondering what could be wrong.

(*.*)

"I'm home," Tatsuki announced, taking her shoes off as she entered their house.

"Suki-chan, you're home early." Her mother looked at her confused.

"I took the day off. My teacher offered it when she heard." Tatsuki strolled to the living room. She looked around. Everything was kept in order, as if nothing was wrong, when they come back. "I'll be in my room."

"Have you prepared your things, Suki-chan?" her mother called after her, as she climbed the stairs.

"Yeah." Tatsuki looked at the bags on the sides. It contained her jeans, her sweaters, her pants. She didn't need to bring kimonos; she was sure plenty of it was in the manor's closet. Heck, it might be the only thing that could be found in the closets of their ancestral house. She sighed. The only thing to do now was to wait for her father's arrival. And then they'll leave. Tatsuki closed her eyes.

"Suki-chan, Suki-chan?" Tatsuki unwillingly opened her eyes. Her mother was bent over her, poking her cheeks with a finger. The woman smiled as she pouted. "Come on. Eat. We have a long night ahead of us." The younger nodded, sitting up. The elder smiled leaving the younger to fully awaken.

Tatsuki yawned and looked around. Her bags were gone. Her father had probably brought them to the car already. She looked at her bedside table, finding a tray with a bowl filled with rice and a plate of fish. She yawned again and ate. Finishing, she stood up, and went down.

She found her parents still bustling about, her father still loading something, her mother packing some meals. "Suki-chan, would you take this to your mother?" her father spoke, giving her a handkerchief. Tatsuki smiled, as her father blushed, trying to act busy with all the stuff in their car. She went chuckling as walked by.

"Mom, Dad told me to give you this." Tatsuki smiled, waiting for the tirade of words, as she handed the elder woman the handkerchief.

The woman scowled. "Stupid idiot," she muttered darkly, as she continued packing the snacks. "He's gonna get it later." Tatsuki didn't miss the woman's blush. She chuckled, not caring for the annoyed, shy glare that her mother sent her. The woman sighed. "As I was saying," the woman began trying to distract her. "Would you kindly bring that bag over there, Suki-chan? It's filled with snacks so it would have to be inside the car, okay?"

(*.*)

"Okay." The elder woman also had her own haul of goods. It was going to be tiring travel.

"Are you looking for the young Arisawa," a lady asked as Orihime rang the door bell.

"Uhm, yes, I'm her classmate," Orihime replied, smiling at the lady. She had identified it as a neighbor of Tatsuki.

"Well they left earlier," the woman said, going out of the gate of her house. She seemed to be going out for groceries, or something of the sort. "I heard there was a funeral, a dead uncle or something."

"Oh," the girl softly intoned. "I thought there was something wrong, maybe she just didn't want to talk about it." She smiled at the lady. "Thank you for telling me, ma'am. I'll be going ahead." Orihime bowed and ran off. 'Why hadn't Tatsuki told her?'

* * *

A.N. Will try to upload from Word. First story...


	3. Rendezvous with the Past

Chapter 2  
**Rendezvous with the Past**

Tatsuki felt the sunlight on her face, warm and bright. She frowned. Her room in Karakura didn't face the rising sun; it faced the west. She brought up her arm, shielding her eyes prudently from the oncoming glare, as she opened them reluctantly. Lazily, she sat up, yawning, stretching her arms as she went. Her father must have brought her in, and her mother must have replaced her clothes with a yukata. She frowned; they hadn't bothered to wake her up.

She sighed, again standing up, looking around. As custom, the room had almost been bare of furnishings, except for the futon, a candle stand, and that pathetic cover to dress in. She looked out, the shoji doors were open. Maybe her mom left it open so that the sunlight might wake her. No one even left here a note as to what room the wake was held. She frowned, closed the door and got dressed with a black kimono that had been placed on the side of her bed. It was time to get her breakfast; her stomach was starting to growl.

As usual, the corridors were rather bare, except for a few paintings, or a shoji door that broke the monotonic quality of the walls. Not even the household helps scampered about. Tatsuki wasn't really fond of the main house. It was big, and old, and well, empty. Fine, she didn't really care if it was big and old; it was the unsettling emptiness that she hated. It seemed that there was something that hid in its vastness and seeming emptiness. And she didn't like that.

Tatsuki entered the dining hall. No one seemed to be around. Luckily, another person passed by. "Uh, hey, uh," Tatsuki began awkwardly. She had never been comfortable with the servants. The woman eyed her speculatively, and a bit of scorn. Probably the woman didn't know her. Oh well. "Uhm." Tatsuki blushed as her frazzled nerves gave up on her. She really hated this house.

The woman gave her a pointed stare, slanted almond eyes looking over at her in haught. The woman's lips curved slowly in a smile Tatsuki had not liked. "Are you new here?"

"You could say that," Tatsuki spoke scratching her raven locks.

"I see," the woman spoke dismissively. "Well then, get back to work." Say what? The younger thought as she raised her brow. "Don't tell me you also don't know where you are stationed." The woman snapped her head away in disgust. Relax, Arisawa, relax; don't kill her. Everyone is already in mourning, no need to add another on the funeral list. "Tch. I should ask Ryuu-sama to throw you out." Oh, but at least they were mourned together. Tatsuki frowned; she couldn't do that to the memory of her uncle. He shall not be mourned together with a bitch. "Now go to the kitchen! You don't want me to catch you slacking."

"Okay, okay, mistress," Tatsuki spoke sarcastically, bored with the woman's rant, feeling her irritation seep out. "Sheesh," she muttered as she passed by the woman.

"It's Ran-sama to you, you peasant," the woman spoke arrogantly, before striding out of the hall. Tatsuki hesitated a bit, smiling to herself, before going to the direction of the kitchen. Now that she wasn't annoyed, she was rather amused. The woman strutted like a peacock, all feathers. But then again, who might that woman be?

"Whose bitch was that?" Tatsuki asked more to herself as she entered the kitchen. A cackled interrupted her thoughts as it sounded in the farthest part of the kitchen. She almost jumped at the sound.

"Thank the heavens, that it is not I alone who thinks her a bitch," an old crone spoke gratefully. She might have really meant it. "No shame, that woman has. None you hear me. Not even of the Kujo, that woman." Tatsuki nodded as she sat by the kitchen counter. Her favorite spot if she remembers the correctly. The woman handed her a cup of tea. Somehow, the woman felt familiar. "Why I think she's trying to flirt with the man Yuna-sama had married." Tatsuki gagged with her drink. "Well, he is a good catch, quite handsome. Yuna-sama pick well," the old woman spoke unthinkingly. She didn't know who she was talking to anyway. "The man has proven quite a good husband as he had promised."

"So what did Mo- I mean- Yuna-sama say?" Tatsuki just had to ask. The woman didn't notice her stutter anyway. However, normally, she wasn't this gossipy, but well, it was fun to catch up with the latest news in the Kujo manor, or whatever tidbits of gossip that floated around. It was one of her hobbies before she left for the city.

"She looked like she was about to kill." The crone cackled throwing her head back in the most unbecoming way. Tatsuki had to grin, just about her mom to scream murder. The woman silenced, smiling at her conspiratorially. "I'm sure she'll try to get into he's bed tonight." Tatsuki grinned. Her father might be a deep sleeper, but her mother wasn't. "Now, now finish your tea," the woman spoke ushering her off. "I must take those trays to the wake. Ran-sama awaits," the woman added with a mischievous wink, as she picked up the trays. "I daresay, I am truly getting old. I can hardly carry a tray anymore, when I used to carry ten at a time."

"That's how things go," Tatsuki spoke softly, picking up the other trays. "We can't have everything at the same time."

"True," the woman nodded. "These ancient eyes can no longer even see brightly. Half the time I'm guessing who I'm serving, not to mention that I hardly know these youngsters. Ah, where have the old times gone. My memory has been failing me as well. Shame on me, but I'd be damned if I don't pass the formula of my recipes. Who will cook for the Master and Mistress of the House?"

Tatsuki chuckled to herself, remembering who the woman was. "Indeed. Your duck has always been the best, Suzume-obaasan."

"Indeed. My duck had once filled the man of the royal family's mouth. He had asked me for the recipe but the late Tatsu-sama wisely spoke that I should not give it out, or else the stream of visitors who come to eat my ducks would stop. Always trust him to be a jester," the woman spoke fondly. "Anyway, here we are."

Tatsuki entered the room, just behind Suzume. The room was a motley of black and white, with the occasional grey or blue. Her mother visibly frowned as she entered. Oh well. Suzume-obaasan, as she had called her, was busily serving them and their guests. However, she excused herself quickly as the deed was done. "Thank you, Tatsuki-sama." The woman smiled. "I appreciate your help. You've grown quite beautiful, just like your mother. Now don't try to prank me again will you? Still as gossipy as an old wife. I'm not as old as I let on, you know."

"I missed you, Suzume-obaasan, and yes, missed the gossip." The younger smiled apologetically, bowing as the elder left. Tatsuki quickly sat beside her mother who was busy conversing with her Aunt Tsukiko. The Ran lady was nowhere to be found.

"My," the woman breathed. "Suki-chan, you have grown."

"Thank you, Auntie," Tatsuki spoke, remembering that the woman preferred to be called that. "But I haven't grown, not that much."

"Nonsense," the woman spoke waving her words off. "I'm pretty sure by this time you would have had a lot of boyfriends correct?"

"Tsukiko," her mother spoke warningly. A wicked grin spread itself on her mother's lips. This cannot be good. "But I am curious as well, Suki-chan."

"Sorry to disappoint but no one is interested with me," Tatsuki muttered looking down, flushed. Of all things that they could talk about.

Her mother chuckled in her sleeves. "You, my child are too much like Kazuo. I'm sure there is some guy whom you never notice, but is begging for your attention." Her mother turned to the other woman. "He has tunnel vision sometimes, much, much focused on his goals." The Lady Arisawa blushed, pouting. "But then again," she spoke, going to a deeper pink, "he's amazing like that."

"I have to say I'm jealous, or perhaps envious," Tsukiko spoke. "Your husband loves you too much." The woman sighed, looking at Tatsuki. "I'm sure Tatsu would have been so happy to see you," the woman spoke sadly. Unnoticed to the two, Yuna tensed. "It's quite sad isn't it? We only manage to get together when someone dies."

"Where is his body?" Tatsuki asked.

"In the next room," Tsukiko spoke. "His beloved is with him."

"I thought-" Yuna began confused.

"Unmarried? Yes, he is. But he has a lover although he seems not to love her enough to marry her," Tsukiko spoke, softly, as if afraid that someone else might hear. "Wise decision, I can say, however, since not one of the Kujo women seems to want anything to do with her." Her mother nodded.

It seemed everyone was busy with the dead. But then again, her uncle had held quite a spot in the family. Though younger and mischievous, the man's opinion was given gravity by the elders. It was, at times, to him that many cry for mercy. But he had been quite mad, or so she heard their aunt say. Now, he was dead.

Just then, the said woman came out, dressed in the finest black silk. It was the Ran lady. Who knew her Uncle Tatsu would have such a bad taste with women. The woman had worn a lavish black kimono, hemmed with white, and embroidered with white flowers. "I'd like to thank all of you, for taking time to visit us. It has been an honor to meet all of you," she spoke. Her eyes lingered on the men, as if singling them out. Tatsuki could hear her mother snort. The woman's eyes slightly narrowed as she saw Tatsuki among the crowd. The girl suppressed the urge to smirk.

The elders began their banter again, as Tatsuki excused herself, saying she needed to breathe some fresh air. She wonders, what were the students of Karakura High were doing. Damn, was Orihime safe?

(*.*)

Orihime frowned, feeling as if something bad was going to happen, as entered the room. Tatsuki must have really left with her parents, she mused as she tried to look for the girl among their classmates. The raven head also has forgotten to call or message to inform of her absence. "Orihime-chan!" a loud voice cried, as a certain body hit her back.

"Chizuru-chan!" The orange or whatever-color-it-was head squealed in surprise, as the lesbian tackled her.

"Knock it off, Honshou," Ichigo spoke annoyed, as he entered, Rukia in tow. Ichigo frowned. "Where's Tatsuki? Isn't it she usually the one on this job?" he muttered, pulling the lesbian off the girl.

"I guess Tatsuki-chan wouldn't be around today," the girl spoke softly.

"Isn't that brilliant!" the redhead cried, trying to jump on Orihime again, to be stopped by Ichigo's glare. "Or not," she spoke sulking.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, confused, turning back to the busty girl. "She seemed well yesterday."

The two were not able to continue their conversation. "Ichigoooooooooooo!" Kiego cried trying to hug Ichigo, only to be given a clothesline. The boys went to their usual banter as Chad entered the scene.

Orihime shrugged the bad feeling off and smiled. It was going to be a good day.

(*.*)

Tatsuki frowned as she approached the shoji doors. Everyone was pouring out of the room. She stood there confused, until a hand grabbed her own and started pulling her another area. "Mom? What's happening?"

"Nothing important," the woman spoke as she pulled her daughter, walking quickly. "I think you are quite ready for this, anyway. You will soon be of age."

"I don't remember this happening in the other funerals."

"Because it normally doesn't," her mother spoke rolling her eyes. "There's something the whole clan needs to discuss." Tatsuki tilted her head in confusion.

"What must be discussed?"

"You will see."

(*.*)

Tatsuki found herself scowling as soon as she entered the dining hall. Everyone was searching for their place behind the men who had created an aisle and sat in front of it. The only woman who had the balls to sit in front was Ran. Tatsuki could not help but smile behind her sleeve as Yuna glared at her father, who immediately vacated the place he had previously occupied. This did not escape the notice of the elders, who had been seated on an elevated platform, forming a crescent.

"Arisawa Kazuo," one of them began. "Why have you left your place?"

"I am not a Kujo. I will not decide for a lot that is not mine to decide." Tatsuki just had to admire her father's words. Whoever said that her father was a sissy was dead wrong. She was pretty sure though her father had said those in a rather innocent manner.

The elder man nodded, amused, eyeing the other men who were not of Kujo birth who had taken the front seats. "Are you trying to start a new tradition, Arisawa Kazuo?"

"Might as well," he answered with a straight face.

The other men were glaring at him, apparently incensed from the loss of position his words seem to indicate. Outrage and anger seemed to paint their faces. "That is intolerable," one of them sputtered. "Are you not man enough-"

"What year is this?" Yuna snapped, annoyed. "The Heian Period? Perhaps you are not man enough to let a woman decide." The men glared at Yuna. "Why? Do you fear a woman?"

"Yuna," Kazuo softly warned. Tatsuki had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter, as she giggled. "Suki," he snapped.

"Very rare, that pluck," the old man sighed. If Tatsuki remembered correctly, this man was the head of the clan. "Since everyone is in order, let us start with meeting the new additions to the clan enclave." One by one, the farthest people from the aisle began their introduction, which consisted of their name and age. Tatsuki silently noted the names, hearing a few western ones, and some really old ones. Alex, Akane, Daichi, Naomi, Aiko, Yukito, Gorou, and a few more others, oddly, they seemed to be mostly at the marrying age, or are already married.

Then came Tatsuki's turn. "Arisawa Tatsuki, seventeen," she offered shortly. It seemed like she was the youngest.

The old man looked at Yuna expectantly. "I wish to inform her of what her duties might be in the future."

The man nodded. "I am sure everyone is aware why we are all here."

Tatsuki frowned, raising her hand. No, she wasn't informed. "Excuse me, sir. But I am not aware of what is truly happening." Clan matters? She hated them. The whole room silenced. "Please, don't tell me I'm the only one who does not know."

"Uh, I actually don't either," the woman beside her admitted. What was the name again? Yuzuki?

"Well then," the man's voice boomed, much like the sound of thunder. "For those who are completely clueless, we are here to choose a new sin eater."

"A what?" Ran asked out in shock and confusion. There was no way Tatsuki would ever refer to the lady with anything higher than a -san.

The old man frowned. "He never told you?"

"No, he had not, Ryuu-sama," the woman spoke apologetically.

"It is a person tasked with absorbing the sins of other and takes it as his or her own burden. Since Tatsu is no longer in this realm, we need to name his successor." The ancient eyes roved over the people at the back, giving Tatsuki the chills as she saw her mother stiffen as it roved behind her. The ancient eyes leveled it on the Ran woman. "Would any you want to take his place?"

Silence echoed through the whole hall. From what she had gathered, it seemed that being a sin eater wasn't a very pleasant thing to do. "I'll do it."

Her mother's head whipped to her, so did her father's. "Are you mad?" her mother cried.

"I see no one volunteering."

"You do not know what it entails," Yuna growled.

The old geezer roared with laughter, as the other elders' expressions were a mix of amusement and scorn. "Tell me child; how are you related to Tatsu?"

"He's my uncle."

"Fair enough," Ryuu-sama spoke. "Let her take it."

"I'll take it," her father spoke.

"Have you not said that you will not decide a lot which is not your to decide?" the man countered, amused.

"My daughter is a different thing entirely."

"I'll take it," Ran spoke bowing. "I'll take his place."

"It's decided. Takeda Ran will take over Tatsu's job."

(*.*)

"Tatsuki, what the hell do you think were you doing!?" Her mother growled, pacing as she lectured the younger. Her father had been watching the stars outside as they talked about it, with the shoji doors quite open.

"No one was raising their hand, and it seemed like it's a menial job that no one wants to do." Tatsuki shrugged, looking down on the futon she was sitting on.

"Foolish, foolish girl," the man finally spoke entering. "You do not know anything."

Tatsuki shot her father with duh look, as he sat down beside her. They weren't explaining anything at all. How would they expect her to know anything? "Of course, how and why would I know anything," Tatsuki frowned, being patted by her father as her mother went ahead.

"Listen to me, Suki," the man spoke softly. "I have learned that the position of a sin eater is a high one, but I have also learned that it is a hard one. If it was something so easy, everyone would have volunteered for that job, but no one did."

"I know Dad," Tatsuki sighed as the man kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Get some rest, Suki. I'm sure you'll be tired with all the introductions tomorrow."

Tatsuki nodded as his father closed the door. "But I feel like something bad is going to happen," she muttered before pulling up the sheets.

Two days later, Takeda Ran committed suicide.

* * *

A.N. Thanks to EveryEye for giving me advice. I forgot to note that this is my first story. Oh well, I hope this will be to your liking. Reviews and advice will be very much appreciated. Yours truly, azazelblackangel.


	4. Clan Politics Dead Men Do Tell Tales

Chapter 3  
**Clan Politics; Dead Men Do Tell Tales**

Tatsuki looked around. Everything was misty. She couldn't see anything beyond her waist. Distant thunder roared, echoing. It was going to rain, and she was sure that if she doesn't get to a shelter soon, she'd get soaked. Tatsuki ran and ran, but she couldn't see anything; it was too misty. She ran as her shoes hit shallow water, splashing it on her own calves as she went.

The raven-haired lady frowned slowing down. It was suspicious. She hadn't touched anything or even bumped into anything. What was wrong with this place? Something clamped itself in her ankle, mucky and wet. Tatsuki looked down, and screamed.

The lady bolted awake. It was rather early in the morning. The sun hasn't even risen yet. She sighed as she went out of her room. A woman passed by her, sobbing softly. "Are you okay, Miss?" Tatsuki called as the woman continued to walk on. The woman swiftly turned, as if surprised.

Tatsuki's jaws dropped. It was the Ran lady. "Y-you can see me?"

"Uh, yeah?" Tatsuki replied raising a brow. "I couldn't have called you, could I?" Tatsuki spoke sarcastically. She frowned, rubbing her face, remembering the woman's plight. The woman merely sobbed. "What's wrong? It's dangerous for you to wander you know. Hollows might come and get you." She ushered the sobbing ghost of a woman in her room. She'd be called crazy if someone caught her talking to herself.

"Hollows?"

"They're big scary things that eat up human souls. They used to be souls, but they become monsters and eat up other souls." Tatsuki explained, letting a bit of cynicism seep through her tone, as she kept her futon, folding it properly. "My friend and I were attacked us once. Luckily, a shinigami saved us. Take note, souls who stay too long in the human world becomes hollows."

"Why do you seem to know much about the afterlife?" The woman was finally calm, looking at her suspiciously.

"Believe me. If you have friends who have fought wars for the other world, you learn," Tatsuki spoke, casually. Speaking of this just reminded her of Karakura. "I'm pretty sure they still out doing patrol tonight, hunting for those stuff."

"How long have you been able to see ghosts?"

"Just recently," Tatsuki smiled. The woman was curious, but wary.

"How recent?"

"Freshman year," Tatsuki shrugged as she started to stretch. "I'll be stretching my body a bit. You want to go jog with me?"

"Might as well," the woman spoke, waiting as Tatsuki got into more proper attire. "Was I really that bad when I was alive?"

"Eh?"

"I heard everyone being glad when I died. I heard them cursing me," she spoke looking down as tears began to fall again. "Was it really that bad?"

"I didn't know you when you were alive," Tatsuki spoke, "I ought not to be the judge of that." She sighed, holding out her hand. "Come on, get up." Tatsuki hated to see people cry. "Whatever you did, it's in the past now. You can't change it."

(*.*)

Outside the manor walls, mist was slowly clearing up, as the karate champ raced through the quiet streets. Early morning exercises were part of her routine. Tournaments were starting up again, and she did not want to be out shape. Besides, running improves cardiovascular endurance, and promotes long life. It also provides a very good distraction.

"Aren't you done yet?" The ghost of Takeda Ran was rather getting impatient.

"Hey, shut up," she huffed. "I need to keep fit, damn it. I'm missing out on my karate training. This is the least I can do." Tatsuki frowned. Tatsu used to jog around as well. He would often invite her to join him. That brought her thoughts to Karakura. Were they doing well?

"You do karate?" The woman's words pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Tatsu loved to watch the karate tournaments in television," the woman shrugged.

"Yeah," Tatsuki muttered. "I got it from him." The girl took a deep breath. "Time to go back."

"Hey, you're back, crybaby," a harsh voice called her. "Finally have the courage to face me?" Tatsuki sighed; she didn't have to turn to know it was Seito Aoi. The man has been giving her trouble ever since diapers. He never changed, except maybe grew a bit taller and more muscular. "I've grown more awesome, haven't I?" He smirked, posing arrogantly. If there was one thing she hated the most in him, it was arrogance.

"You're still a clown," she spoke walking off. Ran giggled, watching the man.

"Don't turn and walk off when I'm talking to you, bitch," he growled, holding her wrists.

Tatsuki frowned turning to him. "I'll ask you only once, Aoi. Let go." The man just held her wrists tighter. "I've warned you," Tatsuki muttered as she executed a perfect throw, sending the man on his back to the pavement. He looked up at her with surprised eyes. "No, I didn't take karate just to beat you."

Tatsuki turned the other way and walked off, not caring for his answer. "He is rather handsome," Ran spoke floating along side, amused by Tatsuki's foul expression. "He has a charming smirk, you know, the bad boy vibes that he keeps throwing off."

"I failed to notice the appeal," Tatsuki spoke, hurrying to get to the manor. "Maybe he's just not my type."

"But it's a nice mix though, with your straight up manner. It's classic." The ghost chuckled softly. "You two will make the pan sizzle."

(*.*)

"Suki," her mother began as she entered the clan courtyards. "Where were you?"

"I went jogging, Mom," Tatsuki spoke, rolling her eyes. "You know how I am."

The elder Arisawa sighed. "The elders are looking for another sin eater, you know, after that woman decided to die. She ought to have stood by her choice," her mother scoffed. The ghost, beside her, flinched. "Anyhow, there will be another meeting."

"To look for another successor."

(*.*)

Silence hung over everything as the people began to drop in. "Everyone knows why we are here, correct?" Everyone gave their murmured assent. "And everyone knows the importance of that position, correct?" Everyone gave their assent again. "I suppose you know what question I will level against you, who are seated there?" The old man looked around. "Well then, shall no one answer me?" The old man looked as Tatsuki. "You do you still want to take it?"

"With your permission," the girl spoke, hearing the ghost and the girl beside her, Yuzuki, gasp. "I would." The ghost kept imploring her to stop, to not do it. "I'll take it."

"Stubborn girl," her father muttered, probably pissed.

"My son shall take it," a man spoke, looking harshly at the other man behind himself. "You'll take it, won't you, Daichi?" The younger squirmed at the glare that was sent his way. "Daichi?"

"They want the position," Ran spoke, "I heard him talking about it with that other guy beside your mother. They'll force either one of their sons or daughters for the position. It'll be awful." Tatsuki nodded. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to end nicely. "I suppose the reason why Ryuu-sama asked me, or rather persuaded me to the position might have been to avoid this." She snorted. "Like I care, I'm here for the money." Tatsuki shook her head. And here she thought that the woman was alright. Gold diggers.

"I-I'll take it," 'Daichi' sighed.

"Is there any opposition?"

"How about my daughter, Yuzuki, or maybe Hinata?" the man beside her mother spoke.

The old man looked at them, eyeing the ladies sharply, like a predator looking for some meat. They shook their head meekly. "A ruse," Ran snorted derisively. "I swear, your whole family is corrupted." Tatsuki sighed. It wasn't true. Her parents and she had just wanted to leave things as it is, but it seems they'll be dragged into these things since she spoke out. Tatsuki bit her lip; she's sure her temper will be the death of her.

"Arisawa?"

"No opposition," Tatsuki replied. If they want it so much, they can have it. The man looked at the court. Everyone nodded their assent. The old man stood up and strode out.

Her mother took her by the wrist and led her and her father out.

(*.*)

"It scares me out of my wits," Yuna spoke, as she sat by her little moon. "To think that this is only the death of a sin eater, how much more when Ryuu-jii..."

"Was it really this hectic?" Tatsuki spoke filling the silence that. "When the sin eater before died?"

"It was like a massacre," the woman spoke, caressing the girl's locks. "Many of our generation died."

Tatsuki shivered, thinking about it. "That's terrible. Is it always like this? Shouldn't Uncle Tatsu already pick someone who he thinks should have the position?"

"Perhaps, but if he ever spoke of last wishes, or left suicide letters, they were not relayed to anyone." Her mother frowned, thinking. "I was not able to ask of it as well." Tatsuki nodded. The woman smiled as she looked back at her daughter. "Sleep tight, dragon. This stuff shouldn't have been of your concern."

(*.*)

"This is stupid!" the old man barked at them. "Why can't you offer someone hardier of heart, of stronger character? All of these are of weak spirit! Where is the Kujo pride?!" The old geezer continued to rant along this line, giving everyone a sound rating.

Tatsuki mentally tuned the man out, listening instead to the various secret activities that Ran had been telling her. Usually she talked about the conspiracies that she had heard during her nightly forays. The man who had offered his son was named Ichiryu. And the other one who had offered his daughters was Akira. They have been plotting to sell the vast Kujo lands, and use the money amongst themselves. They could not convince the elders however, much to their frustration. The easiest way to go about it without resorting to bloodshed would be having an ally of theirs into the elder's council. And the easiest way to have an ally in the traditional council would be to place the said ally as the sin eater. But the sin eater is a hard job, Ran confessed. Much to Tatsuki's irritation, she did not elaborate.

The woman continued to chatter with her telling her bits and pieces of what could be a faction struggle in the clan. "Where does my mother belong?" the girl spoke unable to contain her curiosity, eyeing her mother.

"Nowhere. I am rather impressed by her neutrality. When delving in such sensitive topics, she would carefully warn them that it does not matter to her," Ran answered thoughtfully. "She's here to mourn the death of a cousin, nothing more, nothing less." The woman continued to speak of other things. The karate champion noticed, however, that she never mentioned her own death, nor Tatsu's or Daichi's, except in the passing.

"Now give me a decent successor!" The man roared, stunning Tatsuki and the ghost to silence. "Not some lousy, fawn-hearted child!" The man turned to Tatsuki. "You, Arisawa! Are you still up for the challenge?"

Yuna shook her head sadly. When phrased like that, Tatsuki's only answer would be... "Yes sir. I'm up for the challenge." Kazuo sighed. Why did their daughter have to have the heart of a warrior?

"Make sure that you do not fall like the others, you who so bravely raised your hand first. That would be a shame," the man warned heavily, voice booming across the hall. "Dismissed!"

Tatsuki frowned as she mulled over things. "Sin Eater, not as bad as Death God," she muttered, slowly rising, missing her parents' worried looks.

(*.*)

"Tatsuki-san," Ran spoke, addressing her with her name for the first time. "It won't be pleasant."

"Don't worry," Tatsuki smiled sadly, as she pulled up the sheets. Her parents had left earlier, being much, much overprotective and doting than usual. "I've seen, and done unpleasant stuff in my life, how could it be worse?"

The woman sighed. 'This child has no idea.' "Where are you going?" the woman asked curiously as she saw the younger rise from the futon. "Tatsuki-san?"

"I'm not sleepy," she spoke, opening the shoji doors, letting the pale moonlight in the room. "I can't sleep." She sighed, stepping down to the pond. She had not been able to look at it closer. She was too busy meeting all the other 'important people'. It had been frustrating. Like hell she'd remember even half of them. She hated it, waiting in the ante-room, entertaining guests. She's fine with comforting the bereaved, but greeting guests like it's a party? What? Either that or some goddamn meeting would then require her attention.

The ghost followed her, floating slightly on air. "Be careful," she spoke, sitting on the edge of the pond. Koi swam seemingly aimless and mindless, knowing not of the troubles beyond their realm. "People plot and plan. They will try to get rid of you." Tatsuki looked at her surprised. "I've heard them. They want to kill you, and make it look like a suicide when you finally take the sins."

"Was that what happened to you?" The woman silenced.

"How many parties want me off the scene?"

"Both factions want you off, knowing your mother's standless stance." The woman sighed, looking at her sorrowfully. "You're a very kind child, much like what Tatsu spoke, shy and yet strong. It is such a sorry scene that you were dragged into this. Well, what can we do?"

"You were just another pawn," Tatsuki spoke realizing the gravity of the situation. "Was Uncle murdered? Was Daichi murdered too, and you as well?" The woman looked at her sorrowfully. 'Poor child' "Dear kami," Tatsuki muttered, "What have we gotten ourselves into? Ugh, I knew it! I should have just kept quiet. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Well, then, better luck than I had." Slowly fading off, the ghost chuckled mirthlessly. "I'll be looking for tastier gossip." Tatsuki nodded. It was quite helpful to have a friend who wasn't very solid.

Tatsuki looked up, the moon was out tonight.

* * *

AN : I know many things are very vague. I'll try to clear it up sooner or later... aha. I'm quite vague as to where I am going as well. Sorry. And as for Aoi... he'll be a very important part of the story. It won't be a Tatsuki X OC that I can assure you. So anyway, read and tell me what you think may be lacking.


	5. Dragon Spirit

Chapter 4:  
**Dragon Spirit**

Tatsuki sighed as she sat up. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep last night. The crickets were much too occupied with their orchestra to bother the likes of her and the silence was... well, too silent for her liking. Damn it, she missed the sound of their neighbor's child crying in the middle of the evening, or the footsteps of whomever that decided to take a jog. It was frustrating, almost feeling everything that moved. There was nothing to do but much time in her hands. And today she'd officially start her office as the new Sin Eater. "Prepared?" a voice teased, mockingly. "Did you want that position that much?"

"I don't even know what to expect," she spoke annoyed, stretching her arms. "How can you say that I want it?" The ghost chuckled, floating down to a place beside her futon. "So any news that might threaten my life?"

"Plenty."

"Get started. I'm not planning to die before I reach the National Tournaments," Tatsuki snorted. When did she get her bravado back?

"Just be ready tonight," the ghost spoke vaguely, not meaning to elaborate. "If you die, then you die."

"Vague, but better than nothing," Tatsuki spoke, shrugging it off. "Tell me; where are the other dead? Where are Uncle Tatsu and Daichi?"

"They'll be waiting," the woman spoke, "Don't worry I haven't told them anything yet. They're quite curious why I'm all jumpy and excited over the past few days. This is going to be quite amusing."

"What's so amusing with people's deaths?" Tatsuki asked perplexed at the notion, staring at the ghost slightly disgusted.

"I'm telling you. If it wasn't your life at the line, everything looks like a beautiful soap opera, a televised series if you will," the woman chuckled. "I'm actually rooting for you, as much as Daichi is rooting for his friend."

"Somehow I feel like you have schizophrenia," Tatsuki muttered as she prepared herself. "So you dead people are betting on the living?"

"Pretty much like it," the woman smiled slightly sadistic. "How else would those words come across?"

"Oh, I was hoping that you meant something else," Tatsuki spoke sarcastically. "What would you bet anyway?" Looking at the resplendent kimonos that were stocked in the room, she groaned. "I hate kimonos." She sighed, picking a blue one, whose blue reflected the sky, hemmed with white and embroidered with pink sakura petals. "I really hate kimonos," she repeated, as she stripped her yukata.

"How feminine," the ghost spoke, floating around her, helping her with wearing the garment. "Your mother would be proud." Ran smiled as she fixed each crease on the woman's kimono. "There all better."

"Shut it."

Tatsuki frowned as her mother entered the room. Ran quickly faded into the air, smiling at her mockingly. Her mother appraised her approvingly. "A beautiful choice, Suki-chan," she spoke, smiling lightly. For all that brave supportive facade, Tatsuki was rather sure that the woman was screaming at her to not do it. "You're looking splendid."

"Thanks, mom." Tatsuki smiled, trying to ease the nerves that had started to act up. This was going to be the most suspense-filled day of her entire life.

(*.*)

"I'm getting worried," Orihime spoke up, looking around. "Tatsuki-chan hasn't called or messaged. That is unlike her at all."

"Maybe she's busy," Mizuiro reasoned as he fiddled with his phone. "Or perhaps she needs some space."

"Or maybe doing some special training, the tournaments are coming up. You know her," Ichigo spoke munching on his lunch.

"But Tatsuki-chan usually tells me if something is wrong or something's up," the girl frowned sadly, picking on her meal. "I'm really worried."

"What actually happened, Inoue-san?" Rukia spoke, trying to listen to the girl. "Why would it worry you too much? Did something bad happen?"

"Well, Tatsuki's Uncle Tatsu died." Rukia glared at Kiego who snickered at the moniker. "They were very close. He was the one who suggested karate to her." Orihime sighed. "The teachers aren't calling her name as well. I suppose she had sent an excuse letter or the like."

"Don't worry too much," Ichigo grumbled. "It's Tatsuki we're talking about. What bad things could happen to her?"

(*.*)

What bad things could happen to her? Tatsuki could name a few. Those all involved dying, like how someone might murder her in her sleep, or someone poisoning her, yet another would be to fall prey to the madness that seemed to inflict those who have held the post that was currently hers.

She sighed as Takeda Ran stopped just short of the door. "It's a quite simple ritual, actually. When they first told me, I had thought it would be rather long and dull, but, it's actually rather short. You just have to eat," the woman smirking. "I suppose that's where the name 'Sin Eater' comes, 'eater of sin'. We eat the offerings and with it the vices of the deceased, embodied by their favorite food most often than not."

"Luckily, I'm not a very picky eater," Tatsuki murmured as the woman opened the door.

She shivered as she entered the wake room. The three altar were placed in a triangular manner, with Tatsu's in the center and Ran's and Daichi's on the left and right respectively. Beautiful flower arrangements adorned the altars, and food was also spread there in, sake and bread being present. Some charms decorated the wall, most just to keep demons out, not to seal them in. Tatsuki brought her attention back to what was in front of her. The three souls were in the dead center talking animatedly, and debated hotly as if they were alive.

"Hey."

Ran looked up and smiled. "Hello, Tatsuki-san," she spoke as the men followed the woman's stare. "Prepared?" Tatsu's eyes widen fractionally.

"Shut it," the girl blushed as she sat among them as the seated made way for her in the small circle. "I don't even know what to do."

"You can see us?" Daichi asked surprised. "I mean, you can see ghosts?"

"Duh?"

"That was a foolish question, Daichi-kun," Tatsu laughed. "Ran talked to her. Apparently, she can see us."

Tatsuki frowned; unlike most souls that she had seen Tatsu and Ran didn't have a chain. "What happened to your chain?"

"They vanished when someone ate the sins," Tatsu spoke, looking at her thoughtfully. "Why do you know about the chain?"

"I got friends on the other side," Tatsuki grinned. Daichi gave her a 'Seriously' look. "I swear I know some shinigami."

"Tatsuki, right?" the ghost of Tatsu spoke, smiling slightly. "I'll be damned if I don't recognize you." She nodded looking down. "You've grown," he smiled, amused. "Do you still remember how to throw a punch?"

She finally looked at the man. "Uncle, how can I forget? You were always there for me. I still remember. And I know how to do a head lock. I'm a karate champion now, but I want to be a vale tudo champion." The man smiled, reaching over to pat her head. "What's going to happen now, uncle?"

"They will have to choose someone new, a new Sin Eater."

"It is already chosen, you know," she answered standing up, looking at their wake, and the food found therein. The ghost of the woman smiled sadistically.

"It cannot be possibly-" Tatsu blurted out, standing up, following the girl, trying to block her way, but she passed through him. "I refuse-" he started again as she picked up the morsel of him most favorite food. "Tatsuki!" He cried frustrated.

"Uncle," she smiled. "It is done." With that the world around her crashed.

(*.*)

Tears, rivers of it, and blood, metallic rusting blood poured forth. Thousands of memories, rushing forth greeted her, like a fountain that had been kept closed for so long, all of them from time immemorial others yet by far more recent. Wars she did not know and secrets darker than the depths of night echoed itself in her mind, searing it with its cold fire and burning ice. It burst through, like a wild fire, a desire, left restrained for so long.

Screams and cries, wails and moans raising and falling like the tide. Thousands of sounds and sensations were burning, chilling, constricting, and pleasing her. Where in the world was she? "No!" a man's cry echoed in her head. "Tatsuki!"

And she woke, sitting up, shivering in cold sweat. Just what was that? A thousand hundred sorrows and guilt just as heavy came down on her soul. It was as if it could physically weigh her down. "Sin eater," a voice spoke, slowly she turned to the voice, feeling a throbbing in her head. It was her uncle. He sighed and added sorrowfully, "if you are interested of the pedestal you will now be placed."

"Pedestal?" she frowned, holding her temple. Damn, it hurts. "Was it really like that?" A scene came up from the back of her consciousness, as if slapping her with its suddenness. It was of another time and yet of the same face. She could almost see it through his eyes. "Uncle..." she murmured, shocked. "How... how could you?"

"I was young, young and curious," he spoke smiling wistfully. "It was beautiful while it lasted." He sighed, "But Tatsuki, you do not know what you are doing. Why didn't they just let us go to the depths?"

"Hey, I don't want to go to hell," Daichi protested, revealing his presence as he entered through the wall. Following him, Ran rolled her eyes.

"But it's already done you know," she sighed. "You should just go to heaven already."

"But my -"

"Stop right there," she growled. "I'll do it okay. It's not like anyone else in my generation can do it. They're just too old, or too immersed in the politics of the clan. Wouldn't it be a lot worse? Besides, the only option to stop me from eating would be to kill me, and that would send my soul to hell, unless they find someone else again."

"Do you hate me, my dragon princess?" he spoke, touching a strand of her hair. "I would understand." He sighed. "It will drive you mad. You will see things that aren't there, ghosts of the past, creatures and phantasms out of your mind. And then there are those darker things, things that would corrupt you."

"I think I can handle that," she smirked. "I'll manage to fend them off. You know I always do."

"Of course, my little dragon," he chuckled.

He sighed. "I wish that was only it, my chi-"

"Please don't continue that," she spoke. He nodded. "I'm still not used to it, you know."

"But, they will pull you away, hide you from everything," he sighed again. "You do remember what happened to me, don't you? They will do the same thing to you. They will hide you, Tatsuki, from the rest of the world, and I don't want that." She nodded as he looked away.

"You're as stubborn as your mother, did you know that?" he spoke wistfully. "I suppose I should go now, don't I?"

"Yeah, of course," she smiled, and then, she sighed. "But I guess I inherited my heart from you."

"I won the bet," Daichi smirked smugly, as he leaned on the door frame of the girl's room.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you also leave now?" Tatsuki muttered as she rubbed her sore head. She bit her lip. This and every little thing was driving her nuts as everything in the world decided to ride the merry-go-round. Everything was spinning and whatever she touched, it would turn into a thing in the past.

Ran laughed. "Don't be too sure," she spoke coyly.

"Please, if you are going to flirt, don't let me see," Tatsuki muttered as she looked at them, massaging her scalp. The shoji doors were open, and the moon was already out. "Did I sleep that long?" The sprits nodded. "Were my parents worried?"

"If you only knew," Ran snorted. "I swear that mother of yours seemed to be bred in the forest."

"Hey, don't you talk to my mother like that," Tatsuki growled softly. "Or I'll somehow manage to hurt you with that spiritual body of yours."

"You don't have to, Suki-chan," Tatsu spoke. "I'll handle that."

Tatsuki nodded as she lay down and closed her eyes. Images form the past seemed to move behind her lids as she closed them. Images of the past came to haunt her even beyond closed eyes, innumerable as the sand. It was at once terrifying and beautiful, as everything passed by her surreally.

Tatsuki frowned, sitting up. She might not be as spiritually powerful as Ichigo, but she has managed to hone her skill to detect reiatsu. At the present moment, she felt something with a large pool of reiatsu in a place where there would be minimal to none. That area was the ceiling. Tatsuki frowned deeper. They were planning to hang her. Like hell she'd allow herself to be hanged like a dog. "I'll pulverize him," Tatsuki muttered, waiting for the noose to fall.

"Ha gotcha!" the man whispered malevolently as soon as he pulled the noose around her neck. Her hands were on the noose, as if trying to pull it off. "Don't struggle too much, Arisawa-chan," the man crooned sadistically. "It will be over soon." Tatsuki raised one of her hands and grabbed the rope, pulling it hard. The man was caught off-guard, tumbling down with her. Tatsuki, fortunately, landed on her feet as the man landed on his ass.

"You were saying?" Tatsuki spoke as she pulled the noose off. The man had miscalculated; Tatsuki had managed to wedge her wrist before the noose tightened, thus she was able to provide ample space for breathing. Besides that, however, the man also miscalculated what would happen when you incur the wrath of Arisawa Tatsuki. To put it simply, she was pissed, and was pissed as hell. "I'll make you regret that you failed to kill me." The three spirits watched with glee as the girl pummeled the man to bits, leaving him tied with his own noose. "I'm trying to sleep here," she muttered as she sank back on the futon.

(*.*)

"Mom! I found you a present," Tatsuki spoke as she opened the shoji door.

The woman was barely awake, as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. In the current state of disarray, one could say that Arisawa Yuna was young with her pale skin. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Tatsuki, it's too early. The sun isn't up yet." One could also comment on her current state of clothing. Her parents must have enjoyed the night, as evidenced by their seemingly lack of clothing. Her father lay still fast asleep.

"But I've got a present," Tatsuki grinned as she threw the man on the floor. "I found that on the ceiling." The man glared daggers at her. Tatsuki's grin just got wider.

"Pull him out. I'll wake your father and we'll talk about it," the woman spoke, narrowing her eyes dangerously, as she fully awakened. Tatsuki hauled the man off, waiting for her parents to right themselves, hearing low oaths and ruffling sheets. "Suki-chan, you can come in now. And please bring our guest as well."

(*.*)

Tatsuki could feel her father mentally torturing the man beside her who was returning the favor. "State you name, and purpose," Yuna Arisawa spoke.

"As if I'd tell you," the man snorted, "If it were that easy."

"I propose a solution, Mom." The elder Arisawas looked at their daughter. "What if we bring this man in front of the head of the clan?"

"Suki-chan?"

"Might as well face it head on," Kazuo spoke, flexing his tanned arms. Though he might not be the most intimidating man, her father was quite strong. That was supposed to be a warning that most people, especially the men who dare harass her mother, fail to heed. "I am not a man who likes the dark." The man stood up, helping her mother get up as well. "Would you want to carry your loot, Suki?"

"My pleasure."

(*.*)

"And who is that, Arisawa Tatsuki?" Ryuu-sama spoke as he entered the hall, the two Arisawa adults sat on the farther side, recognizing the new status of their daughter. The old man smiled. Even at this early stage, the young Arisawa had proved to be a willful creature who owned her mind. Finally, they have found someone with the heart of a dragon. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"You see, Ryuu-sama," the girl began. "This man here tried to murder me. I want a trial."

"There is no need of a trial." The man had to secretly smile as he watched the child's surprised face, amused by this whole incident. How amusing, an upright Kujo, must be the Arisawa genes. "What happens in the dark should stay in the dark. Have no fear of retribution, Arisawa Tatsuki. They have brought it on themselves. Do as you will with him."

"Even if I hang him upside down, with a placard that says, 'I will not kill anyone'?"

"If that is what you wish," the old man shrugged. Damn it, he was too old for these things already. Politics have weighed his sagging shoulders for so long. He looked at the child in front of him who was mulling the present issue. At least the future seemed a lot brighter with this child here. She'll probably keep them in line, but he'll have to protect her until she is capable of doing so, and when everything is done.

Tatsuki sighed unfolding her arms. "No one died. I guess I should let him off the hook." The people looked at her in shock, apparently not believing what they heard. "I mean he's gonna get a worse punishment when he tells his client that he was not able to kill his target. If you're smart though, you better hide yourself. I'm sure those guys, who want me dead, will want you dead as well."

"Tatsuki!" her mother hissed. "What if he tries to kill you again?"

"I'll take my chances, Mom." The girl grinned. "You know I always do."

"My child," Ryuu spoke seriously. "Your kindness will be the death of you."

"I know."


	6. Repository

Chapter 5:  
**Repository**

"I know everything," Tatsuki sighed, looking at herself in the large mirror in her room. No, this wasn't her room in Karakura. It was somewhere else, the thought as she looked out, quickly she returned to her face in the mirror, not wanting to see the bizarre landscape that covered the yard. "How annoying."

The people were wrong, she thought. The Arisawas weren't ordinary citizens. They were part of a family who had roots almost as old as Japan itself, considering how... opportune their lineage was, always following where the money and the power was to be found. Shameless at times, she thought, as memory changed the walls around her, bringing vestiges of the past with her, warping it with its own reality. She could see the walls peel itself of the grime that had slightly accumulated it.

She sighed as she stood and wore the kimono that was purposely left, draped on the mirror's stand that her mother brought for her. With her status elevated, she must act the part. Acting the part however, meant that she must be respectable and prim-looking. That meant also that she must wear a kimono, especially when there is a special occasion. Well, damn.

She frowned, looking around. Ran, Tatsu and Daichi were gone. Perhaps they had already departed for the next life. She shrugged, that was the way it must be. The sound of their chatter had been comforting she realized as she contemplated the silence. Now, there wasn't anyone who would tell her what was happening, or if there were any attempts on her life. She sighed. She never thought she'd need that flirty and shameless woman, much less miss her. But here she was actually thinking so. She sighed again, opening the shoji doors and stepping out of her room.

She knew everything now, like where the dungeon entrance was, or where the keys that vanished...not too long ago... were secretly hidden. Even if the place had electricity now, it was still dingy and damp, not to mention that they never changed the key and lock. Yes, she knew everything. But not everything, everything, if you knew what she meant. The memories kept wavering and reforming to their own will. It was like a big box full of information stocked into the most haphazard way.

Tatsuki sighed as she walked by the manor corridors. It was slightly disorienting, watching everything suddenly unweave in front of her, or perhaps just suddenly take shape. More terrifying was the peeling off of quite solid objects such as tables and vases. It was as if they were just wallpaper, or origami. Tatsuki looked around. Now, she was lost. She was by a crossroad, seeing a corridor that she does not remember to exist, well not in her time that is. That was annoying. She frowned as she tried to walk through it, only to bump a wall. "Ow, ow, ow," she muttered holding her forehead. "That hurt." The wall was back in place and so was everything else. She was back to 'her' reality. "Damn it. Stupid wall."

"Are you okay, Arisawa-dono?" a voice suddenly spoke, as hands righted her. Tatsuki tensed. Heavens, the embarrassment.

She turned planning to glare at the person who saw her. She blushed all the more however, restraining herself. "Ah, Yuzuki-san." The embarrassment. "I-I'm ... fine." The woman giggled a bit. "And please do drop the honorific. The -dono is too formal."

"So, is it Arisawa-san?"

"Yeah, that's more like it. You can call me Tatsuki though if you want." Tatsuki smiled, entirely relieved that the woman wasn't bringing up the topic of trying to go through a wall. "So what brought you here to these parts?" Tatsuki spoke conversationally, continuing to walk, as the elder followed her lead. Tatsuki looked back and walked along side her. Tatsuki found the woman beautiful, with her pale skin and coal black hair that was as lustrous as the moon.

"I was just randomly roaming," the woman spoke reservedly, "Although I have to ask the same thing, Arisawa-san."

Was that a sharp edge? Nah, maybe her imagination getting her paranoid. The sin eater decided to shrug the tone off. "I had nothing to do. And I heard that they have a dojo somewhere over... here." The karate champion had to grin. The servant that she had asked wasn't mistaken. Tatsuki bounded off. She wanted to see what was inside.

"Wow." Tatsuki was marveling at the various wooden and metal weapons in the dojo. "This is brilliant." Tatsuki frowned feeling a presence just behind her. Immediately she turned. "Yuzuki-san," the younger gasped. "You startled me."

"Forgive me, Arisawa-san," the woman spoke apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I thought I'd have a heart attack." Tatsuki smiled, looking around most especially the entire width of the room. It reminded her of Karakura. Tatsuki gasped, clutching at her chest. Her heart hurt, as if something stabbed it. Memories of slights and injuries flashed in her mind, years of pain. The emotions that the people felt overwhelmed her. She couldn't breathe.

(*.*)

I'm getting worried, Orihime thought as she turned to the sky. It's been a week, but they have yet to hear from Tatsuki. The rest are getting tired of her worrying, and nobody seems to pay attention anyway. What could Tatsuki be doing? 'Maybe it was a grand funeral,' the redhead thought, 'maybe her uncle had been someone important in their town. Maybe that was holding her up.'

She looked at their teacher who was droning on, as everyone kept themselves busy with something else.

She looked back up at the sky and smiled. The sky was as blue as the day before.

(*.*)

"Arisawa-san, is there something wrong?" The woman's voice seemed to be an echo from a distant place. Tatsuki held a hand up to assure that she was fine, before walking out of the dojo. She sighed feeling a bit easier as the breeze blasted through her. A different landscape greeted her. People were practicing swordplay and spear play. "The trees are so comforting, aren't they?" Tatsuki nodded, but she couldn't see any trees.

"Can you please help me back to my room?"

Apparently, she puzzled the woman with her request. "Eh? Back to your room?"

"I just realized I'm lost," she spoke, holding out her hand. Tatsuki sighed as she felt cool hands on her own. "Thanks." Everything was back to perspective. The woman was staring at her curiously, confused, as she tightly gripped the elder's hand. "Shall we?"

(*.*)

Tatsuki sat by the koi pond, watching the fishes with Yuzuki. The woman seemed amused with her, or at the very least, needed some company. It was also possible that the woman was trying to suck up on her but she didn't seem to be the type. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"You'll be graduating soon won't you, Arisawa-san?" The woman seemed curious about her.

"Yeah, by the end of this school year."

"Are you going to go to college?"

"Actually, I don't know," she shrugged. "I have no plans yet. Well, I have a whole summer to decide." Tatsuki looked on as the house changed its face again. Instead of her room, a large tree stood majestically. The house corridor had receded slightly. She frowned, looking up at the tree's branches. She should have known, she thought as she paled. Morbidly swaying, a woman hung on its branches by a noose on her neck. Sooner or later, this place was going to fill her with fright.

"You should decide soon. Days pass by quickly," the woman spoke sagely. "Besides, life is too short."

"Yeah, too short," Tatsuki agreed, continuing to watch the woman hanging on the tree. There was something disturbing with her. "I wonder what we will see after our deaths." Then the corpse moved, with the wind that shook the tree's leaves, yet not Tatsuki's tresses. The corpse turned as if to look at them. Damn it. Her life was becoming a horror flick. And the most annoying part was the silence of it all. It wasn't that they suddenly popped up, but instead they crept on her slowly, as if relishing the dread and the annoying suspense they had brought.

"What would you want to achieve in life, Arisawa-san?"

"I'd want to be a karate champion, or be a vale tudo champion. Either is fine but both would be the best," Tatsuki smiled at the woman beside her. It was easier if she had someone with her. She didn't feel lost. She didn't lose herself. It was like she had an anchor to her reality, or rather, her time.

"Sort of," she chuckled, looking at her room. It was there and the bizarre image was already gone.

(*.*)

She sighed, wondering if she would find it in the archives, the origin of their practice. There weren't many memories about it. She frowned annoyed, as she watched herself in the mirror, watching everything peel away again, her face also contorting to another's, a by far more beautiful one, melancholic, so demure, and yet, so full of fire.

She could feel her move as if every motion was hers as well. She was seeing everything through the woman's eyes, hearing her thoughts of the man whom she loved. The woman was putting on powder, enough to make her fairer but less than what it takes to make her face fully white. She painted her brows carefully, afraid that the slightest move might ruin it. She painted her lips too, red as the cherry fruit, and seemingly just as luscious. She arranged her hair, putting it into a bun. And then she ornamented it with the most lavish hairpin, encrusted with jade and various small gems of different colors. Apparently, it was her most prized possession and Tatsuki knew where she had hid it.

Normally, Tatsuki would close her eyes, and will it gone. But she didn't. She was curious who this woman was. If Tatsuki remembered correctly, it was her who had hung herself from a tree. What would drive her to that madness? What would make her want to die?

Tatsuki stood up, banishing the vision. It has been easier recently, to snap out of it, or perhaps to see the vision and her reality at the same time. Somehow though, she feels that to call it a vision is misleading, because a vision would mean it foretells something. Perhaps it is just the past's version of reality, or just a memory...

She went out of her room. Some memories felt faded and some felt rather fresh, like some photo that someone took long ago, in various degrees of decay. The most annoying part for the sin eater was that the clearest memories were the one that hurt the most, as if they were the ones that were taken care of the most. She looked at the space between the floor and the ground; it was enough space for her to enter. Her memories weren't as clear, but Tatsuki felt her emotions, manifesting as physical pain. Tatsuki clutched her chest as she crawled, seeing the space widen a bit, another illusion.

It was there, a small unceremonious mound, looking as if freshly dug. Tatsuki frowned. Why was it that the woman's memories kept pestering her when the others' didn't? Did it mean something? Tatsuki dug the earth, looking for her loot. She sighed relieved. Mizuki had done well when she encased the hairpin with silk inside and cotton on the outside. She had also placed stones on the ground and above to protect it from the soil. Eh? How in the devil's name did she know the woman's name?

Tear-stained bloodshot eyes peered at her, as she looked up. Tatsuki screamed.

(*.*)

Tatsuki had been greatly embarrassed with her recent escapades. Almost everyone had heard her scream, and most of them flocked to her room worriedly, only to find it empty. She had to quickly crawl out to placate the crowd. As soon as they saw her well, albeit dirty, they slowly drifted off, back to what they were doing before the scream. And so did her. She hid the hairpin in her sleeve. They didn't need to know what she has been doing.

What currently occupied the sin eater's mind were the archives. She had not thought of visiting it. There wasn't anything to do anyway, she thought as she poked around for the archive keys. She grinned delightfully as she found the keys which weren't as old and as worn as she would have thought them to be. They were hidden in a behind a painting, as if just waiting to be found. They were shining a healthy bronze, as she had held them in her hands.

She smiled to herself, hurrying to that hoax of a wall, making sure that no one sees her as she disappears into its darkness.

Damn it. Of all the things she could forget, she forgot to bring a flashlight. The descent was laborious as she desperately tried not to stumble to her death. Tatsuki hated it. Who the hell knows if the place was booby trapped or not? What if she dies? What if they don't know where her body is? Now, coming here seems such a bad idea.

Finally, she touched something that blocked her way. Knocking on it, she found out that it was wood. Tatsuki's hand reached around, looking for the keyhole. The cooler touch of metal greeted her own as she felt the edge of the wooden door. She traced the metal. After much navigation, she eventually found the key hole which was in the center. Why didn't she notice the door rings? Tatsuki pushed the keyhole and turned it, feeling the locks click open. Thinking it was heavy, Tatsuki heaved, as she pushed the door open. She fell flat on her face however. Stupid door, stupid, stupid door.

Tatsuki again tried to look for the switch. They'll place it in a favorable place of course, she thought desperately as she reached around. She smiled as she felt something that could be the beginnings of the switch. She reached slightly higher, touching the switch and turned it on.

Tatsuki's jaws dropped at the immensity of the archives. She had never actually been here but her uncle would often get a book and read parts of it to her. If asked where the books were from, he'd answer that they'd come from the archives. The books dazzled her. Rows upon rows they stood, older than her herself. Tatsuki walked around, touching the books. They weren't covered with dust. Uncle Tatsu took good care of them. She smiled, as she took hold of one. It was written in an older tongue; fortunate for her, she had enough memories to decipher what the words had meant.

A hand touched the pages, as if teasing her, covering what she had been reading. The almond brown eyes of Mizuki greeted her. She didn't look horrifying. In fact, she was beautiful. She shook her head.

"You don't want me to read." The woman nodded, smiling slightly, as if happy that she was understood. Tatsuki nodded as well. Better respect the dead and their wishes.

(*.*)

She hated it, Tatsuki thought as she walked along the streets. More than anything in the world, the raven head had hated needing help and/or being a burden to other people. But here, she needed help in managing her affairs. Her mother had always accompanied her, and if not, it was Yuzuki, who have seemed to be growing fond of her.

Ryuu-sama had said that she needed not to intervene in the clan affairs, and that they would call her if her presence was needed. Somehow that meant that they were going to snub her. She had replied that they must, at the very least, tell her what's happening. Later at some private moment, she had given the old geezer her number, admitting that she didn't know why she is so invested in this. The old man just smiled amused with her, saying that he will inform her of what is happening. Damn it, she wished that Ran was here.

Speaking of Ran, the woman's memories were rather painful, and full of sorrow, Tatsuki had soon found out as she reflected when she packed her stuff. She had a rather hard life that involved using everything and anything to gain what she had wanted. She hadn't been born in a household like Tatsuki's. Tatsuki sighed. Seeing everything in this way, it seemed to her that everyone was just a victim to their circumstances, or a prey to their weakness, wavering and weaving to and fro from right to wrong, like grass buffeted by the wind.

Tatsuki hadn't been paying attention, actually, to what was happening outside her mind. She was too much engrossed with the memories she now possessed. She hadn't noticed a car swerve at an unnatural speed down the street, as she strolled out of the manor. If it had not been for a quick, though rough pull from someone, she might have found herself in the hospital, chagrinned. "Don't you kow how to cross a fucking street?" A deep voice growled.

"Aoi," she acknowledged barely.

"Oi, you okay?" The man frowned as she nodded. She didn't seem okay. "Want some tea, or coffee? Uh, soda?" Aoi was bringing her to the nearest shop he could get her to.

"I'm fine," she protested softly. "I'm just thinking."

"Of crying?" the man teased, smirking at her with those feral teeth of his.

"No, you idiot," she growled softly, but her eyes carried no real fire as it lightly passed his. "I- it's nothing." Contrary to common opinion, the two didn't actually hate each other that much, except for some certain incidents. Contrary too, to the common belief, Aoi found it uncomfortable when Tatsuki wasn't angry with him. It was rather much like Tatsuki being uncomfortable when Chizuru isn't hitting on Orihime, like the calm before an earthwrecking storm.

"Don't think too much," he muttered, thinking back at the moment earlier. "You might land yourself in the hospital."

"Idiot."

(*.*)

She frowned looking at the sky. She's looking forward to going home to Karakura.


	7. Coming Home

Chapter 6:  
**Coming Home**

"How are you, Arisawa Tatsuki?" a feminine voice greeted her smugly, seemingly amused.

Tatsuki frowned, opened her eyes and almost screamed. The woman was bent over her, watching her carefully. She knew it. That voice could be no other's except this woman. Takeda Ran looked at her amused. "Don't, and I repeat, don't give me a heart attack," Tatsuki gasped. "Are you planning to kill me before my time?"

The lady cackled. "Of course not, Tatsuki-san." Tatsuki frowned. She knows that something was up by the way the woman held her eyes. The woman seemed to have that look that said 'I know something that you don't'. "To tell you the truth, I am here to help you."

"Thanks, I guess," the younger spoke, as she stood up, walking out of the room. "I'll be taking a bath."

The sin eater frowned as she took her bath. The hot tub's warmth wasn't enough to ease her worries. Will they follow her even to Karakura, or will they leave her alone there? Tatsuki frowned deeper as she mulled over her own issues. "Ask you father to check the brakes and the what not before you leave."

Tatsuki gasped. "Damn it, Ran! I told you; don't give me a heart attack." The ghost floated over amused. Tatsuki closed her eyes, sighing as she sank deeper into the tub. She'll ask her father about it later.

"You have a very beautiful body." The woman looked at her admiringly, smirking smugly, as if expecting her to burst at any moment.

"Eh?" Tatsuki blinked, looking up at the woman and looked down. Burst, she did. She had forgotten her current state of undress. "Don't look!" she growled softly, blushing spectacularly. "Damn it," the girl muttered, closing her eyes as she curled up, hiding what should have been kept hidden.

The whole place however, seemed to peel itself off, as she felt the water run dry and turn into a futon, a very soft futon. The sin eater willed her eyes open, and frowned. It was her uncle's room, with everything present as if he was still alive. Tatsuki turned as the shoji doors opened. A woman shuffled in. Tatsuki frowned as one face flitted to the next. Her chest tightened.

Yuna. The thought had not been hers but Tatsu's. Ran. What in the blue hell was she going to see now? She could feel her hand which was his as well, reaching out to her, whoever she was, beckoning her to come closer. Who she was Tatsuki could not say for sure as the woman's features wavered, and flickered, Yuna at times, and Ran the next. "Tatsuki!"

"Wha-" she uttered before the ceiling slammed down. She had instinctively moved out of the way. Tatsuki looked at the wreckage in shock, as the dust began to settle. The right roof had entirely caved in. Tatsuki breathed a breath shakily. Any millisecond less, and the roof would have crushed her. "Ran?"

"Poor child!" The woman looked over worriedly, checking her for bruises or cuts, or anything else, as she lay down on the left side of the room. "Does anywhere hurt?" Tatsuki shook her head, standing up. She needed to inspect the roof, and find out if it was intentional or not. Perhaps they were getting desperate. However, she was not able to inspect it thoroughly, because just then the left side also caved in. Fortunately for Tatsuki, she had been standing on the ruins of the right side roof. "I swear, these people do not know how to give up! Luckily I am dead and therefore unhurt. I hope karma whacks them on their asses!" The ghost gritted her teeth.

"Tatsuki!" Her mother's voice echoed through the corridors even before her footsteps. "Tatsuki!"

"I'm okay, Mom!" Tatsuki cried out. "Just don't open the door yet, and bring me some clothes." She had to smile as her mother immediately barked some orders. However, the door suddenly opened. "Dad?" The man was in his hakama, quickly covering her with his shihakusho.

"Really handsome," Ran remarked offhandedly walking along side them. Tatsuki wasn't in the mood to defend her father. She just had one of the more harrowing experiences in life.

"Suki, are you alright?" He spoke worriedly. Tatsuki's heart ached for the man.

"Yeah, I'm alright Dad," she smiled to assure the man. "No broken bone, almost none scratches." The karate champion smirked. "I've had worse." The man breathed a sigh of relief as he carried her out. "Dad, I can walk by myself."

"Tell me that when you've stopped shaking," the man snorted at her. Tatsuki frowned looking at her hands. She didn't even notice that she was shaking so badly. Tatsuki scowled. It seems that today will prove eventful.

(*.*)

Tatsuki frowned waiting as her father finished checking the brakes, the gasoline tank, the axles of the wheel and the wheel themselves.

"Well?" her mother began impatiently. Tatsuki took a glance at her mother. What could be the things that runs in her mother's mind as she sees Kazuo? How about her thoughts when she thinks of Tatsu, what could they be?

"Completely rigged," Kazuo spoke, showing them pieces of what not. "The brake won't work. The gasoline tank is leaked and one of the tires will lose air if we move it." He frowned deeper. "Want to take a carriage?"

"That's a solution," Ran chuckled, floating around them amused.

"Let's take the bus," Tatsuki sighed as she hauled her stuff. "I won't mind."

(*.*)

Karakura finally, Tatsuki thought with a small prayer to whoever deity might hear her. Finally she's back to her not-so-normal life. Tatsuki stretched as the unloaded their bags. The next thing they had to wait for was a taxi. It took a few long minutes before they were able to take one, however, but as soon as they were in the she and her mother visibly relaxed. "Finally," her mother spoke, "We're home."

"Went into a vacation, ma'am?" the driver spoke. Tatsuki glanced at Ran. The ghost shook her head. She'll have to get used to people's kindness again. The recent attempt on her life was making her wary of the people around them.

"No, not really," her mother spoke wearily. "It was a funeral." Tatsuki scowled slightly, was it just her or did her father frown a bit?

"What model is this?" Kazuo spoke, apparently trying to distract the man from his wife. Tatsuki slunk back slightly. Her mother was really beautiful. Tatsuki looked out; people were randomly walking around, talking, having fun it seem. She frowned and closed her eyes.

(*.*)

"Suki-chan," a soft voice intoned, slowly pulling the said lady to consciousness. "Suki-chan, we're home." With that she bolted up, looking around. Her mother was smiling at her, slightly mocking. Tatsuki blushed embarrassed. Damn it. Ran was giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm up. I'm up," she spoke with a yawn. There house seemed the same. She frowned, as she looked at it closely. She looked at it hard, and sighed. She didn't know if she was relieved or she was sad. The house meant nothing to the Kujos. There was no history to it.

Tatsuki frowned deeper, as their home welcomed them to its embrace. Something didn't sit quite right with her. It felt as though it was ages ago when she last stepped into their abode, and yet, it had only been two weeks. It was an awfully discomfiting feeling that she adamantly rejected. Nothing was amiss. Everything was still in their place, she thought as she climbed up the stairs, carrying her own luggage. And yet, she thought as she stopped facing the door of her room, everything was out of sync.

She must be tired, the sin eater thought, as she lay down on her bed. Maybe if she slept a little, that awkward feeling of unfamiliarity would wear off.

(*.*)

"They are where?" he asked shock. The man looked upon him, pity in his eyes, handing him the letter. The armor that had usually been lightweight felt heavy upon the samurai's shoulder. He could feel wrath and and sorrow mingling in his chest, a bitter rancor filling his breast. He crumpled the paper. "How could they!?" he cried out in white-hot anger. He closed his eyes and calm himself any outward temper. But his heart was ablaze and it could not be tamed; it would not be tamed. He closed his eyes. "If that is their desire," he spoke calmly, opening his almond orbs, "then let it be as they declare. We are no longer nakama. Whether they have come out victorious, or defeated, dead or alive, it would matter to me, not even a speck." He sighed. "Kenji, tell me not what they accomplish, nor if they were dead or alive. I need not know."

The man bowed. "Be it as you say, Ryoma-sama."

Tatsuki gasped, as she woke up. The dream felt so real, as if she was him herself. "Isn't it too early for you, Tatsuki-san?"

Tatsuki looked up at the ghost, while trying to erase the bitter thoughts that filled her soul. She frowned, trying to sleep, but the pain and the memories would not let her rest. Looking at the clock she frowned. It was three in the morning, and she had nothing to do. "I can't sleep." The ghost nodded, floating beside her.

Morning exercises are good distractions.

(*.*)

Tatsuki ran at full speed, dashing wherever her feet my bring her, not wanting to think of anything at all. Everything passed by her as if they were just blurs, but she recognized some of the establishments she passed by, particularly a certain clinic. At last she huffed at the park, dizzy with all her exertion. "I never knew you ran, Arisawa-san." There was slight mock to the tone.

Tatsuki quickly turned stance ready, not recognizing the owner. She sighed relieved, dropping it as quickly, "Ryo, you startled me."

"I didn't think you would be startled that easily, Arisawa-san," Ryo Kunieda spoke, amused. "You weren't in class for almost two weeks."

"Funeral," Tatsuki spoke, dousing herself with half of water she carried. Tatsuki didn't want to elaborate. "I run to clear my mind."

The woman shrugged, starting to walk away. "I'll be going ahead then, Arisawa-san. It would be great if you try out in the track and field."

"Yeah, I'll try," she called out to the retreating figure.

(*.*)

Orihime blinked, surprised. Tatsuki stood, leaning by the gate of the apartment where she currently resided, eyes gazing somewhere far off. "Tatsuki-chan!" The orange or whatever-color-you-call-it-but-it-is-close-to-oran ge haired lady cried, running to the said lady. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Inoue," she smiled back, standing more properly. "What did I miss?"

"Well, we have new lessons now." Orihime then started rumaging her bag. "I'll let you borrow my notes," she spoke as she produced the notebooks.

"I'll get them later," the raven haired spoke, as they began to walk towards the school. "We still have notes to copy later."

"We also had a few quizzes, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime looked at her friend. Tatsuki looked as if she was brooding over something. "Is there a problem, Tatsuki-chan?"

"I'm thinking on how I can manage to squeeze that while I'm training for the the tournaments. Ugh, damn it." Tatsuki sighed seemingly exasperated. "Two weeks' worth of lesson is difficult to catch up on." Orihime nodded understandingly, remembering the time she was off to Hueco Mundo. A pale face with eyes of emerald flashed her mind. She shook her head, quickly chattering about the recent events that was happening in the campus to erase the face in her mind. Tatsuki nodded, replying only when necessary.

However, Tatsuki lied. School wasn't the reason why she was brooding. In truth, she was wondering where on earth Ran could be. In addition to that, she had her fears of the Kujo branches that might not have liked her appointment and new position. Why on earth couldn't she have shut her mouth? Suddenly, Takeda Ran slammed on her. "Tatsuki-san!"

"Gahck," Tatsuki cried feeling the air slam out of her body as she fell on the pavements. Sitting up in a hurry, she growled. "TAKEDA RAN."

"Eh?" Orihime frowned as she saw the lady on Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chan, who is she?"

"You can say that-"

"Her guardian," the ghost spoke quickly, cutting the other in mid-sentence. The ghost stood up, brushing off imaginary dust from her lavish clothes. "I'm here to guide her."

"Riiiight," Tatsuki muttered sarcastically as she too, stood up, brushing off real dust from her uniform. "Well then, guide me so that I won't fall down." Orihime chuckled, amused by the exchange. "Anyway, Ran, this is my best friend, Inoue Orihime. Inoue, this is my 'guardian', Takeda Ran." Tatsuki couldn't begrudge the fact that indeed Takeda Ran was slightly her guardian. Twice, maybe even thrice has the woman saved her life. "Where did you get that kimono anyway?"

"Heaven is heaven," the ghost quipped, amused, floating with them as they continued to walk towards school. "I thought you knew that, Tatsuki-san."

"I haven't died," the younger raven-head retorted. "If I remember correctly, I struggled to survive."

"What do you mean, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked confused by her words.

"It's nothing, Inoue," she spoke, waving it off. "So what are the stuff I need to prepare for?"

"Well," the busty girl began as she listed off the various things that might be required of the girl. "I guess you'll be excused however. Oh yes, condolences on your uncle's death."

"You might add up a cousin and an almost aunt on the list," Tatsuki spoke, jerking her thumb at the ghost.

"Almost aunt?" Ran indignantly stood before Tatsuki, her hands on her hips. "Explain that Arisawa Tatsuki."

"He didn't marry you, remember?"

"We were planning to get married," she scoffed. A soft sighed came from the woman's lips. "We were, you know."

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Tatsuki sighed as she thought of Ran and Tatsu's memories. True enough, it was there. "I know." She must have really loved Tatsu.

"Isn't she supposed to be in Seireitei, Tatsuki-chan? Didn't someone perform soul burial?" Orihime spoke, confused as soon as she noticed. "Where's her chain?"

"Yeah, I had wondered as well first," Tatsuki spoke, "I had seen it on the first time we met, but it disappeared by the second day." Ran nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san," Orihime spoke waving at the approaching teens. Ran smiled at Tatsuki and promptly disappeared. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki greeted.

"Yeah, morning," Ichigo yawned.

"Good morning, Inoue-san, Arisawa-san," Rukia spoke as politely as ever. The three started to chat, talking about trivial things, like the last time, but for now, Arisawa Tatsuki could care less. Tatsuki was gasping silently, willing her self not to make as much as a squeak. Her heart felt as though someone was squeezing it relentlessly, or perhaps trying to tear it off her chest. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, as if air was smothering her, as if she was drowning in air.

She bit her lip willing everything to ease. She cannot lose to this position, and to this stupid feeling. An Arisawa will never be accused of weakness.


End file.
